The Final Conflict
by Azza-chan
Summary: Long ago in Great Japan many wars were faught in one there were only two left will it end good or bad?


N/A So Yes I haven't written my follow on chapters for two of my Mai Hime stories but they will come out once I get a break on school work and uploading stuff; too much work isn't fun!

Anyway this is just going to be a short fanfiction as I have to do some work on suspense so, I'd like to know what you guys think off this story ok. Reviews are much appreciated and I will work on those other chapters ok.

**The Final Conflict**

Long ago in old Japan, there were many wars fought. But I'm going to take you to one of the greatest most complicated of all.

Many black and red amours lay on the blood stained ground, as the wind whistled past each of the soulless bodies. There was only two wary warriors left standing. One the chestnut hair flowing down from the back of her helmet, her red armour trimmed in gold. She held her sword up while watching her opponent's movements waiting to strike with her 500 year old sword which was still kept in good condition.

As her opponent moved from right foot to left foot in a circle slowly she mirrored the movements. As their swords met, it was like lightning as they parried each other, jumping back, moving slowly in a circle again. As they moved watching each other, Shizuru lifted her head looking into emerald eyes staring back at her. The emerald eyes came up close again as Shizuru strained against the force put behind her sword as she tried to push it back away from her.

She pushed back with full strength making the emerald eyed beauty jump back away from her. Her heart was pounding against her chest and her arm muscles strained slightly from the force. Heavy breathing was heard from both of them as the wind picked up; clanging sounds filled the air coming of the samurai armour. She looked up to see the masses of grey fluff in the sky.

_Great, harder fighting conditions and neither of us are willing to give up._

She lowered her head looking at her emerald eyed opponent who was still looking up slightly dazed at this.

The emerald eyed warrior remembered the day her mother died, leaving her orphaned alone on the streets. It had just been as miserable and grey like this one. Her stomach growled to be fed as her entire body shook from the near half frozen clothes she wore. The rain had only stopped above her head as she looked up to a hand reaching out to her full of life. She looked farther up to see the face of this kind stranger who had taken pity on her.

Cobalt strands of hair were hanging down around her neck as once she looked up her neck was visible the white creamy texture of her skin and her over powering colour of navy hair against it was annoyingly out of contrast making her stand out if her helmet weren't on. She lowered her head looking at the chestnut haired warrior in front of her who had been staring at her.

Natsuki focused on the warrior in front of her surprised she was not attacked during her days of her childhood. She lifted her sword again in her hand looking at the brilliantly crafted katana. Natsuki just saw a red blur appear in front of her as her sword went flying up into the air. She slowly lowered her head her eyes widened at the red and gold warrior in front of her, the chestnut haired katana at her neck.

_Oh bugger, this is it I guess..._

Natsuki took of her helmet and tossed it to the side, "May I ask your name before you kill me. My name is Natsuki Kuga." She could see the warrior look up with crimson eyes, the warrior stood up straight keeping her katana at Natsuki's neck. With the warrior's free hand she removed her helmet revealing the most beautiful features Natsuki had ever seen her heart racing and pounding against her chest.

The warrior spoke in a velvety voice, "My name is Shizuru Fujino; I am descendent from one of the five head families. You were already going to lose once you were left against me Nat-su-ki." Natsuki held back her blushes as Shizuru dragged out her name in a purring way. She shook her head and focused on the situation at hand.

_Now I understand that hidden blade Reito._

Natsuki leaned down on the front of her right foot and a blade would flick out as she kicked and aimed for the ligaments on the inner side of Shizuru's leg and ran for her blade which had dug into the ground five feet away.

Shizuru was caught off guard with the hidden blade as tendrils of red ran down the front of her leg straight under her knee.

_Last time I take pity on her. This time I will kill her, to end this war._

Shizuru gripped her sword with both hands as if she were back in kendo class again. She staggered a limp at first then changed it into a walk picking up her pace slowly charging at Natsuki. Shizuru slashed her sword directly down upon Natsuki's sword above her head. The difference in strength was obvious.

Shizuru kept inflicting her strength down upon her opponent, the clanging of the metal as it shivered against each other. She brought her sword back as she went for a final blow on Natsuki. Clang! Shizuru was surprised by Natsuki being able to hold her back and actually push back her blade.

_Where did she get this power from!_

She met her emerald eyes which were showing determination the never giving up soul. Sparks began to fly and the swords shifted and shifted underneath each other.

They parted again, panting from the strain in their bodies. They watched each other with blood lustfully eyes.

Natsuki studied skilled warrior in front of her, waiting for the next attack to be launched on her. She couldn't lose but she couldn't kill her either, her throbbing heart wouldn't let her. She wanted a truce in this war to just end it. There fallen comrades was the extent of this war, this brutal fatal war. The blood soaked ground running now due to the rain.

Natsuki closed her eyes thinking back to her childhood again. "Faster and harder Natsuki! This is not the strength or speed that is needed for fighting an opponent in a war!" Reito's father shouted at her and she continuously struck the wooden doll over and over.

Natsuki focused her energy into her blade as her eyes shot opened facing the crimson eyed warrior in front of her. Their eyes locking as she charged, dodging side from side going in for the kill. She struck diagonally on Shizuru's armour cutting it off, leaving a blood gushing from her shoulder. Natsuki had her katana at the chestnut haired warrior's neck the tip of the blade lightly pressed against her neck.

Shizuru's katana clattered to the floor along with her body plate. She staggered backwards her eyes locked with Natsuki's. She smirked laughing a little, "You are stronger than I anticipated, Natsuki."

Natsuki nodded to her slowly before moving her blade back and dropping it to the ground as she stepped forward to Shizuru holding out her hand. "Truce?"

Shizuru stood back shocked at the word her opponent had just come out with.

_What does she think she is doing! She had the chance to kill me and she threw it away for a TRUCE! I believe I can use this as an advantage then._

Shizuru glanced over to her arm, feeling the cold metal of a hidden blade against her pale skin of her arm. "May I ask, why a truce; once you had the chance to kill me." Shizuru slowly moved her arm out to grasp Natsuki's. Her opponent smiled wearily, "It's pointless to kill another now..."

Shizuru nodded understanding her point of view but it had to be done to finish this war. She grasped Natsuki's hand shaking it weakly due to her tendons in her shoulder being severed an instant ago. She smiled at the emerald eyed opponent, now false comrade.

Natsuki was glad for this pointless fighting to end and that she didn't have to kill someone so beautiful like her. She smiled at her new chestnut haired comrade of war. Natsuki watched Shizuru slowly bring her injured arm up as something cold slide between her ribs into her heart. Natsuki's eyes widened as Shizuru withdrew her blade, her eyes glazing over. Her knee's weakening as she fell to them collapsing, face first into the blood stained mud. As the realization of death drew over her as she breathed her last.

**A/N I know so not like my other romance stories but it had to be suspenseful and well romance is too hard for suspense so it kind of had to end that way.**


End file.
